leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Nidalee/@comment-78.147.239.87-20120716221737/@comment-3323227-20120718223542
Teemo makes top lane for Nidalee a pain in the ass. You can't push against teemo, he denies farm with his blind, and forces you to heal when he hits you with toxic shot. Once he hits 6 you can't use brush. Teemo as a champion isn't very good for anything other than destroying melee tops but he is pretty effective at early and late game. Mid game is Nidalee only real good time. Kayle wrecks Nidalee top every time her reckoning and righteous fury are up and with her heal combined she can kite you all over the lane. Kayle excels at zoning Nidalee and killing her if she gets too low. Nidalee can't trade with kayle until she gets a good amount of resist and hp. Jayce is iffy. I have only played against 1 good jayce and he destroyed me but most others have been pathetic. I can't rally judge him till more people have mastered him. Rumble is one of the hardest lanes for Nidalee. He will constantly zone you from minions and kill you if he hits you with a javelin and lands the second one. all he has to do is get that slow and torch/ignite you to death. Lane is hard as a yorrick lane but rumble has higher kill potential and no mana costs. Jax is weak against Nidalee till about lvl 3 or 4 and then he can start trading with you until you get level 6. After level 6 you have a small window of advantage but jax will eventually massively out scale you in damage. Irelia is weak against Nidalee till about level 4 and then she only needs a little armor or MR (ninja tabi/mercs) and some attackspeed(wits end/trinity) and maybe lifesteal (wriggles/zeke's) I normally play Irelia as a farm lane when against Nidalee top and get 2 gold per 10 and wriggles + boots 2 then work on wit and trinity then build tanky after. All of these champions will out scale and destroy an equally fed Nidalee late game. I almost always need a gank to get an advantage or catch them in some ridiculously stupid situation to get a lead on them and basically starve them of gold and try my best to make them useless later. You guys think Nidalee is an unbeatable top and that is plain untrue but a person that masters a champion will do much better than a person that hasn't mastered their champion. For instance I have mastered Nidalee and irelia and can win most of my games with her but when I'm faced with someone that has mastered their champion well like the ones listed above you can really see how Nidalee is a ticking timebomb of useless. Come late game if I didn't completely shut that person down they will vastly outscale me and the game will not end in my teams favor. Nidalee doesn't have nor has she had a good early game and the same goes for late game. She has always been about the mid game and mid game champions have to win the game mid game or have a good late game team